womenswrestlingdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
NWA-TNA PPV 27: January 8, 2003
Desire looks to establish her dominance with the ladies of NWA-TNA, with A. Sarah Lee stands up to Vince Russo. Event recap Opening segment We open with Mike Tenay and several wrestlers in the ring, Jerry Lynn and Ron Killings among them. There are also a lot of NWA legends in the ringside area including Sarah Lee. Tenay says he’s going to introduce us to our ‘future’, which turns out to be two of the security guys. He also sings the praises of the four current starts in the ring, referring to Lynn and AMW as MVPs. The point of this segment becomes obvious when Tenay starts talking about WCW and listening to Russo say he could make anyone a wrestler, using Judy Bagwell and David Arquette as example. Tenay begs the fans to go to TNA’s website and voice their support for ‘true wrestling’ rather than Russo’s ‘Sports Entertainment’. The fans seem to be behind this move, but Russo and his crew come out of the crowd. Russo is not in a good mood and threatens to beat up Tenay, claiming he’s there to save the business. Tenay wasn’t impressed, or intimidated, pointing out that business is DOWN, Russo claims that it’s because of people like Tenay running their mouths. He then reminds us that WCW’s ratings were huge with him in charge and that, despite plenty of evidence to the contrary, no one was coming to TNA shows before he showed up. He then insults the Traditional Wrestling stalwarts. Sarah Lee, one of the NWA legends, and the only one with any guts, slaps Russo and the fight’s on! S.E.X gets the upper hand until the Road Warriors and Jarrett come barreling out of the back and S.E.X wisely beat a retreat. Backstage, Desire throws out two of TNA’s dancers (Lollipop is named on-screen) so S.E.X can have their locker room. Back at ringside, the evicted dancers are being taken to a different locker room and it’s time for our first match. Goldylocks backstage Goldylocks is with Team NWA where Armstrong and company are holding a meeting. Goldy wants to know what the plan is since Russo is back. Armstrong asks AMW to get ‘him’ on the phone. Turning back to Goldy, Armstrong says he’s not dumb enough to think he can win this war on his own, it’s going to take everything and everyone he can muster and he needs a Grand Slam, as in baseball, not wrestling. Lynn and Killings step up and promise to strike back for the NWA. AMW are back with the phone and Armstrong tells whoever is on the other end that he needs him now. Not sure who it’s going to be, but the conversation seemed positive. Goldylocks is trying to do her job and talk to Bob Armstrong about what’s been going on, but Bob doesn’t have time for her right now, much to her irritation, though Armstrong was polite about blowing her off. Goldylocks is waiting to talk to David Flair, but gets blown of again. Goldylocks is pissed and frustrated, and you can hardly blame her. Desire confronts Goldy for coming around ‘her boys’ and warns her to back off. Goldylocks stands up for herself and gets attacked. Athena comes to Goldy’s rescue and attacks Desire before Siaki gets them apart. Match results * Singles match for the TNA X-Division Championship: Sonny Siaki (w/ Desire) © defeated Jason Cross to retain (8:12); Desire would be the deciding factor in the match, taking advantage of a downed ref to crotch Cross, giving Siaki time to get the pinfall. However, Bob Armstrong isn’t going to stand for this and comes out, telling Desire to get her ass into the back and trying to restart the match. Russo comes out and refuses to let the match be restarted, calling Cross a punk who was in no shape to wrestle anyway. After more increasingly nasty arguing, Russo says James will do a match instead and Lynn and Killings run out to answer. * Tag team match for the NWA World Tag Team Championship: America's Most Wanted (Chris Harris & James Storm) defeated The Disciples Of The New Church (Brian Lee & Slash) (w/ Belladonna & James Mitchell) © to win the titles. (14:06) AMW would get the win after a miscue lead to Slash throwing powder in Lee’s eyes while Belladonna had the ref distracted. Notes Category:Impact Wrestling Category:NWA-TNA weekly pay-per-views Category:2003 pay-per-view events Category:Athena (Amy Young) Category:Belladonna Category:Desire (Kim Nielsen) Category:Goldy Locks Category:Lollipop Category:Sarah Lee